Isolated by Myself
by Master Jesse
Summary: .:One Shot:. His story. Told by him.


Don't own it.

Isolated by myself.

* * *

Have you ever wanted something so bad that you imagined yourself doing anything to have it, even something that you never saw yourself doing? Well I have. I worked on controlling these urges but each day they became worse and worse until one day… I gave in. That day was the worst in my life. Worst in a lot of peoples' lives. Let me take you back to the day that all of this began. The day that I knocked over the first domino.

- - - - - -

The sun was shining, the breeze was gentle and cooled down the heat from the sun. I sat under a tree watching the people walk by. They all looked as if they had more important things to do than just enjoy the beautiful day surrounding them. I wished that just once people would stop and look around them.

- - - - - -

I had returned home hours after my father had told me to be home. The shade and the breeze lulled me to sleep. That was probably when I bumped the black piece and it started to lean. He had been very mad at me. Well, look and see for yourself.

- - - - - -

'What were you doing? I told you to come home! You missed the meeting and now what are you going to do?!' His voice shook as it got louder and louder. I ignored his shouts and thought back to the tree and the shade, my mind immediately returned to the peace I had there and his voice was gone. I only watched what he did so that I could respond if it seemed like he was waiting on something from me, but my attention was else where. He stopped. From what I could tell he was probably saying something about how I disgraced him.

- - - - - -

The funny thing was that he had said exactly that. If I had been listening I might have reacted and my father would not have gotten so upset with me later. Its all moot now. There is nothing I can do now to go back and change what I did. I just have to accept it.

- - - - - -

I sat across from my brother. He ate slowly looking to my father as he talked. I watched him pull the meat out of the bowl and slide it discreetly to his side. I knew he hated fish. I found it fascinating that he didn't like it. It was such an odd thing. He slipped the vegetables into his mouth and slowly chewed. I reached over and snatched the fish he had hid and replaced it with some vegetables as soon as my father looked away. The look of thanks in my brother's eyes made me smile and I stuffed the fish in my mouth. He deserved better than being forced into submission. I stared at the broth and got lost again, completely missing what my father said as he turned back to the table.

- - - - - -

I miss my brother. I have not seen him in quite sometime. I guess it is my fault that I've isolated myself from everyone in my life. But it is better for them that I stay away from them. You would agree with me. If you had done what I did, but then you still don't know. I guess I should tell you. If you really want to know. You must want to know how I destroyed the perfect lines of dominoes that was my life.

- - - - - -

'No.' My father turned at my reply. He had anger flying from his dark eyes. I think he expected me to jump at every opportunity that he gave to me. I didn't. In fact nothing he told me appealed to me. I hated it. I think I even hated him. He had no right to tell me to do anything. It didn't matter if he was my father. This was my life and I was going to live it as I wanted to live it. He started shouting and my mind wandered away. It was now a simple reflex. If he rose his voice at all I ignored it. He never said anything of any importance when he yelled, and if he did it was only important to him. I simply walked away. He yelled after me.

- - - - - -

My friends at that time were… well… they just were. I don't know how to describe them. In fact I try not to think about them now because it reminds me of the horrible things I've done. I've… well. This is getting harder as I think about it. Harder to believe that it was me all those years ago, the destroyer.

- - - - - -

My brother looked at me in horror. I looked away from his shocked face and to the shocked face of my father. Forever quiet. I saw to that. His loud voice silenced. I wanted to laugh. My brother moved and my attention was brought back to him. I spoke serious words. I couldn't really comprehend what was coming out of my mouth. The words just oozed out of my mouth and invaded his young ears. I wanted to tell him I loved him and hoped he lived happier than I did, but I couldn't. It would have made life harder for him.

- - - - - -

In case you hadn't already figured it out. I am the renegade that killed many people too many. Except for my beloved brother who cried for the souls I took. I am Uchiha Itachi. I am isolated and I am hunted and the most painful thing of all… I am hated. Hated by my entire village, hated by my brother, hated by worst of all myself. Look at me and you will see none of this. You will see none because I have died. I killed myself that same night, a ghost of who I used to be walks, but it is no longer me.

* * *

A/N: I had forgotten I wrote this. It was my first attempt at Itachi. I'm not sure if I caught him right, but honestly this is how I seem him. Written a few months back. Complete. Review please. I want to see what ya'll think of it.


End file.
